Talk:Bladeturn Refrain
A potential reason to carry around a jitte now? ^_^ --Kit Engel 01:21, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :Na, just an Ebon — Skuld 08:24, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Both have theirs ups and downs :) Ebon gets through warriors armor better, especially useful around Gladiator's, while the Jitte lets ya put on a vampiric or sundering or whatever :) Asmodeus 10:32, 27 September 2006 (CDT) "Related" Skills? Can someone tell me what this skill has in common with any of the "related" skills other than "Watch Yourself!"?-Onlyashadow 10:42, 27 September 2006 (CDT) : Well this is like the slashing eqivialnt of shields up (and about time)--Blade 06:53, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Acquisition As there's no information on this yet, I thought I'd say that you can buy it in The Kodash Bazaar, and it's not available at the Hero skill trainer there RossMM 14:23, 24 January 2007 (CST) Usefulness in PvE? How useful would this be in PvE? In PvP the majority of melee attacks are gonna be slashing (swords, axes, daggers, scythes), but monsters tend to be much more varied. Is it worth a slot on the skill bar for a party buffer in PvE? 128.32.42.42 18:03, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :In PvP, players will see bladeturn and swap to an elemental weapon set. --Fyren 03:58, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::As fyren said this skill is useless in PvP. It is really good in PvE. Any dervish monster or warrior monster that isn't using hammer skills will likely be having slashing damage. --Spura 09:39, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::And if they DONT see BTR? You can keep it up on 8 allies with anthem of flame, and thats casting at the beginning of a match. It's an unstrippable armor against something you'll almost ALWAYS come up against in GvG, warriors. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:21, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Against a team where you only had to put it up once at the beginning of the match, you'd probably win without it. Your flagger will always have it lapse but ends up hanging around the flag stand, other characters may split, the paragon may die. --Fyren 04:10, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::::If you play as Ursan, try using this refrain before ursan blessing. It should reapply every time that shout ends on you. Teknikaali 09:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Useless I have never seen anyone use this in pvp. All you would need to do is switch to your ebon wep. Now if this gave you 50% block while you were under the effects of a shout... --Lann 15:13, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Bladeturn Refrain and Physical resistance "The sum of all armor buffs gained from skills and effects cannot exceed +25. However, if one or more effects add more than +25 armor by themselves (for example +40 from Physical Resistance), then the largest of these effects counts as the total buff, even if it is larger than +25." If you combine Bladeturn Refrain and physical resistance, how does the buff work? PS: it is now a really popular PvE skill. Icyangel Strawberry 17:58, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :You will gain +40 from Physical Resistance. --Shadowcrest 18:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::With 16+ Command, you'll have 42 vs. slashing and 40 vs. all other physical. 65.95.57.44 22:47, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::If you have 16+ command you'll gain the armor from this against slashing and +40 vs all other physical then. --Shadowcrest 22:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::and the point with that would be ..?Majnore 20:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Physical resistance is a stance, this isn't. This is refreshable, Physical resistance isn't. This is only slashing damage, phys resistance is slashing, piercing and blunt (and theoretically, untyped physical if it exists). ::::::What about elemental resistance + this? would that actually give +armor against a big part of physical damage as well as +armor against all elemental damage? -- 15:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I win http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:St._Michael/Skill_Balance#Command XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : you do indeed. 17:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC)